Silver Petals
by Faith Lee
Summary: Just some little fluffy drabble I cooked up. Darres and Ishtar in the early years. It’s more like a couple of drabbles put together. And Yujinn has a major crush on Darres. But don’t we all?


Silver Petals

Authoress: Faith Lee

Fandom: Vampire Game

Disclaimer: This all belongs to someone that isn't me…probably Tokyo Pop or something…you know, I've been told that the only reason Tokyo Pop is so successful is because the owner is insane. We have something in common, then!

Summary: Just some little fluffy drabble I cooked up. Darres and Ishtar in the early years. It's more like a couple of drabbles put together. And Yujinn has a major crush on Darres. But don't we all?

**

* * *

Silver Petals**

**Part One**

**Of Meetings and Flower Necklaces**

_

* * *

In the breaking sun _

_Of the times undone_

_Long, long ago_

_In the kingdom of Pheliosta_

_A flower bloomed_

_The rarest and most beautiful_

_Of all flowers_

_A silver rose_

_And so the petals fall._

* * *

It was early that morning when Captain Selen came to wake up her adopted son, Darres. She pushed open his door and walked into the medium-sized room full of clutter. She lifted her cloak and stared down at her booted feet to make sure she didn't step on something disgusting as she tiptoed around the room. _Why does he have to be so messy,_ she wondered to herself. Finally, she made it to the bed and gave the sleeping nineteen-year-old a small shake. He was up in an instant, his large brown eyes wary and his jaw opening in a huge yawn. 

"Good morning, sleepy head," Selen sang, then looked around disdainfully at his room. "You know, you should really clean this up. I know you're a teenager but this is getting ridiculous!" Darres rubbed a hand over his face as he looked up at the Captain.

"Why are you here?" he asked sleepily, digging a hand through his long black hair. Selen glared down at him.

"Uh, hello? Mr. Royal Babysitter, here!" At Darres' glare, she blushed prettily. "I mean, uh, body guard. Of course," she added, then gave a small, girlish giggle and rushed out of the room. "You have ten minutes, Darres! Ishtar gets up rather early!"

Within three minutes, Darres had his hair combed and tied back and was wearing the proper attire. As he walked out of his room, he strapped his sword onto his belt and hid a dagger inside his boot. Selen was waiting for him and cooking him breakfast. He plopped into a small wooden chair that creaked under his muscle. Selen turned to him and smiled.

"All ready," she exclaimed, and placed a plate of hot food in front of him, which he dug into immediately. She strapped on her sword and turned to Darres, who was already done. She cocked an eyebrow at him. "Done already?"

"Let's go."

There was silence between the two for most of the trip to the castle. Selen, who doesn't like silence, broke it.

"So, I hear they brought in a new mage, Yulin, or something like that," she informed him, trying to make conversation. He rubbed a hand over his face and turned to study her.

"Holy magic?" Selen shrugged.

"Alls I know is that he was brought in to teach Ishtar magic." At this, Darres let out a sigh.

"And I suppose that I will have to meet him," he finished, and Selen laughed and patted his dark head fondly.

"Oh, Darres, you're simply adorable!" She gazed at him with such utter love that his heart ceased to beat for a split second, then regained it's footing. But then, as he observed her and she him, her eyes grew sad and she turned away; but not before he saw the look of pain that spread over her face. He knew she was thinking of the late Queen, the woman she had loved.

He left her a moments peace and they continued the walk in silence: Selen thinking of the woman she had loved and lost, and Darres thinking of how much he hated _and_ loved little Ishtar.

When they arrived at the castle, Sir Keld met them in the foyer. He gave Darres a look of subtle distaste, then turned to Captain Selen.

"Captain, I would like to introduce you to our new mage, I'm sure you've heard about him! The whole castle is buzzing! Come, come, this way, he is getting settled in but I don't think he'd mind a little visit," and he led them along.

Darres could hear Ishtars' voice from the end of the hall. They came upon a large room filled with boxes. Little Ishtar was sitting on a large wooden chair, bouncing about and yelling orders to no one in particular. When she spotted Darres, she let out an unladylike shout.

"_Darres!" _she screamed and launched herself at him. He caught her quickly in his arms, smiling despite his 'loathing' for the girl. From behind the boxes came a tall, beautiful young man with long plaited blonde hair and open robes revealing his smooth chest. His arms were folded across said chest and his big, gorgeous cerulean eyes were laughing as he gazed down at Darres and Lady Ishtar. His bright, intelligent gaze flicked up to land on Sir Keld and a smile graced his lips.

"Captain Selen, this is the new mage, Yujinn. Yujinn, the captain of the Royal Guard and foster-mother to…" he motioned at Darres, "Selen." Yujinn stepped around Darres to grasp her hands in his.

"It is a pleasure," he said, his voice low and deep, almost melodious, and Selen was charmed, "to be in your presence, Captain." Selen giggled now, completely besotted with this newcomer, and blushed.

"Why thank you, Yujinn, oh, what a charmer you are!" Keld turned to her after smiling at Yujinn, and grabbed her arm.

"Captain, now we must go. There has been news of bandits on the borders…" and they were gone down the hall, talking of war and fighting. Yujinn stared after them, amazed at the Captain, one that she was a woman, and two, that she could be so sweet!

Darres rose now, clasping the hand of little Ishtar, and turned to Yujinn. Said mage turned to look at him and his breath caught in his throat at the sight of the young bodyguard. _This boy is utterly, darkly beautiful, _he thought, stunned. Darres was equally impressed. He never thought a mage could look so _girly!_

In respect, Darres gave a small bow, as did Yujinn. Ishtar, looking from mage to her bodyguard, gave a giggle and jumped on Yujinn, grabbing onto his hand and dragging him along down the corridor.

"I'm going to show you the gardens, Yujinn! They are very nice!" Darres stared after them. Noticing the loss of her beloved shadow, Ishtar called behind her, "come on, Darres! You're coming with us!" She turned back to Yujinn, her new playmate. "I like you!" she giggled, and hung onto his arm. Darres glared at the couple from a few steps behind them, his long legs taking him far. Yujinn's movements were limited in his flowing robes, but he moved fast! For a manly woman, as Darres was sure he was, anyway.

Darres' inspection of Yujinn did not go unnoticed by the mage, who could feel his magnificent eyes on his back. Unconsciously, he stood up straighter and more freely, swaying his body ever so slightly.

They reached the gardens quickly, Ishtar sprinting on her little legs out into the open space, reveling in the light and heat on her face. She twirled and picked a flower, then ran to give it to Darres.

"Here you go, Darres! For you!" Darres soon found himself softening and smiling gently at the child, pleased with his gift.

"Thank you," he murmured, his eyes soft with fondness for the girl. She didn't notice, but Yujinn did, and found himself with a small, hard pit of jealousy in his stomach. _I, jealous already, _he thought, bewildered with his reaction. _Have I fallen infatuated with this knight of the Royal Guard so quickly? _He smirked. _That was quicker than last time…_

And so Yujinn pondered. And so Darres fell in love (like a father loves a daughter or a brother loves a sister) with little Ishtar.

Later in the day, Ishtar and Darres were out in the gardens again. Ishtar liked it there, with all the plants and life. She was lying on her stomach, her head propped up on her elbows, looking out over the green that was everywhere around her. Darres stood some ways off, watching her and the landscape like a hawk. Ishtar, unbeknownst to her bodyguard, watched him closely, loving his handsome features and beautiful eyes. She smiled and twisted flowers into a flower necklace in her fingers. When she was done, she stood up quickly and rushed over to her beloved bodyguard. She clasped the necklace tightly behind her back, smiling a secret smile just for him. His attention snapped back to the little Princess.

"What is it, Lady Ishtar?" he asked quietly, and she motioned for him to bend down. He obliged and, with a little giggle, she draped the necklace over his head only to find a part broken. With a startled cry, she took a step back, tears gathering in her eyes and spilling over onto her cheeks. Darres looked down to see the broken flower necklace clasped in his hands and he smiled. Looking up, he fixed it quickly, still looking at the heartbroken Ishtar, and placed it over his head. It hung there on his strong neck. Darres showed off his chest, which sported the necklace, and Ishtar laughed through her tears. Stretching out his long, strong arms, he snatched her up and stood holding her to his chest, his eyes filled with happy tears of love.

"Thank you, Lady Ishtar…this is the nicest gift anyone has ever made me…thank you…"


End file.
